medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
My Opponents Lack Nothing
The 142nd Suggestion: My Opponents Lack Nothing (相手にとって不足なし, Aite Nitotte Fusoku Nashi) is the one hundred and forty-second chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Before leaving, Udou tells Medaka and Tsurubami that they need to find four more people to join them. Carrying Mera on her back, Medaka apologizes to Tsurubami for getting him involved anyway. Carrying Iizuka on his back, Tsurubami asks Medaka who else they will get to fight with them, suggesting Zenkichi. She declines his suggestion, instead having four others in mind. She assembles a group composed of Kumagawa, Shiranui, Hanten, and Ajimu, telling Tsurubami that she chose the strongest people she could think of. Kumagawa's promised reward is Medaka naked in just an apron, Shiranui's promised reward is a full Manchu Han Imperial Feast, Hanten's promised reward is a drinking bar, and Ajimu's promised reward is a waste of time. Later, the All Jokers meet Udou on the aircraft carrier Black, the greatest piece in her collection, and the stage for the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. Udou explains they need to be on the sea because it is a neutral zone. They follow Udou into the ship, with Medaka explaining to her teammates about her situation. Kumagawa notes that Medaka is very popular, though Medaka tells him she would marry him tomorrow if he asked. Passing through a door, Medaka nearly steps on Kairai, though she manages to avoid him. Kairai sits up and apologizes; after Tsurubami accuses him of being a pervert, he accepts the label as a compliment, and reveals the other suitors waiting behind him are perverts as well. Shinkirou introduces himself as pervert number two, and claims his favorite kind of girl is an eight-year-old girl. Genjitsu introduces himself as pervert number three, and claims he prefers the two-dimensional world to the three-dimensional world. Sakugo introduces himself as pervert number four, and claims he likes a girl covered in blood. Kariteru introduces himself as pervert number five, and claims he likes girls with glasses, and thinks all girls should wear glasses. Gizou introduces himself as pervert number zero, and states that if there is no bread, panties will also work. After hearing her suitors introduce themselves, Medaka tries to laugh their perversion off, though she is clearly disgusted; Tsurubami tells her not to force herself. Kumagawa notes he sees a resemblance between Medaka, Tsurubami, and their relatives, though Medaka and Tsurubami both deny it, Medaka claiming she likes being looked at, but not stripping, and Tsurubami claiming he only likes a girl's shoes as much as a normal person, though their socks are a different matter. Listening to Medaka, Kairai tells her to insult them as much as she likes, but reminds her that she will be marrying one of them. He then tells her that once they are married, he will have her step on him every morning. Shinkirou expresses his belief that Medaka will give birth to a wonderful little girl. Genjitsu expresses his belief that Medaka will make a great two-dimensional object if pressed. Sakugo excitedly mumbles about blood. Kariteru expresses his belief that Medaka will look good even in fake glasses. Gizou wonders whether breakfast will be bread or panties. Kairai taunts Medaka about the death of Fukurou Tsurubami; before she can lunge at him, Udou gets between them, stating that taunting is not allowed. She then explains that the second Jet Black Wedding Feast is a six versus six elimination battle; the first team with six victories wins. She goes on to state that if Tsurubami's team wins, then Medaka's ties to her suitors will be cut, while if the Sub-House Joint Team (Udou accidentally begins to call them the Pervert Team) wins, a final round to decide everything will be planned. Kairai asks Gizou what order they should go in, who only smiles. After hearing the rules, Medaka prepares to fight her suitors by herself, revealing that she only picked the other team members by their ability not to die. Tsurubami is shocked to hear that Medaka planned to fight alone from the start, but understands her reasoning for inviting only teammates with the best chances of surviving. Medaka starts to tell the others what they should say to Zenkichi if something happens, but is stopped by Shiranui, Kumagawa, and Ajimu, who tell her they intend to fight no matter what she says; Ajimu states that she will fight first. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Bukiko Udou #Konomi Mera #Medaka Kurokami #Kuroudo Iizuka #Kamome Tsurubami #Misogi Kumagawa #Hansode Shiranui #Hanten Shiranui #Najimi Ajimu #'Kairai Kugurugi' #'Shinkirou Kotobuki' #'Genjitsu Momozono' #'Gizou Yuzuriha' #'Sakugo Nienami' #'Kariteru Kanaino' Category:Chapters